User blog:1onskates/Dead Space 2 weapon ideas
Mining Tools 3-27C Trap Gun: A mining tool used to capture confirmed targets by clamping down on them, like a cubed bear trap. This method involves aimed at the type of material, them firing it at a certain surface, where it stays there until the target comes within its vicinity. This firing mode can also be shot directly at a necromorph, where it dismembers the targeted part(s) of its being. The trpas can be picked up from the ground and thrown with kinesis to prduce the same effect. The alternate firing mode fires multiple, smaller traps that lock in with each other with connect laser barriers that will slice through targets until another weapon is drawn. * An attachment to the line gun attached via Rig Inventory, vertical lines replaced for the alt fire. H and V lines produced will leave a plasmic line of gas left by the linegun shots path that will bisect stray travelers, this is disabled when the weapon is no longer aimed. L89- Nitronized Thrower: A mining tols used for gradual decompisition of limestone or worthless eroded material. Primaryfire shoots an alloy shell that hits a necro/target, breaks, and releases chemical that burn away acid at targets, following up by knocking them unconscience, a sedative side effect that renders organic objects incapacitated, dead, or alive, but permanently paralyzed. Thanks for the RIG, it is less dangerous. IF this firing mode is used cosectutively, it may attract necromorphs. HELP ME DECIDE IF THE ALTERNATE FIRE SHOULD BE A WELL AIMED, SHORT STREAM OF ACID, OR A GAS CANISTER CONTAINING A FAST SPREADING GAS THAT SPREADS FORWARD FROM THE WEILDER, AND UNLEASHES HIGH DOSES OF HYDROFLOURIC ACID. Engineering Tools F-186 Braze Welder: A compromise between the Arc Welder and Force Gun, the Braze Welder's primary firing mode allows it to fire long-range pulses of heated kinetic energy. Once it is fired around targets, it will hit one target, then, splash off damage and hit other targets in the room, including inanimate objects. In a bright flash, necro parts will be missing and melted onto other necros, some necros will burst into highly dangerous, superheated fluids, and if they aren't already fully dismembered by debris and ceiling components. This firing mode was originally used to gather all components when in a damaged structure with undetected trace of dangerous electricity. The alternate firing mode fires large masses of electricty long distances that arc off to most mobile targets, elctrifying them until they are comatosed or dismembered entirely. If fired at metal floors or walls, anything that touched them except for other metal objects will be breifly knocked down or dazed by an electrical current. This firing mode was used to repair downed or damaged electrical appiances with extreme volts to cancel out their curcuit, and replace it with a functioning circuit. This mode can be used to fix lights as you go, or even disable locks, or quarantines. Millitary Artillery SR-V66 Energy Cannon: A weapon sabotaged from stores due to Isaac's hacking ability that will drain a necros or targets energy by firing a shot that will drain an enemys life, unless the gun is aimed at them, locking onto the gun, when the trigger is released, the energy will warp into the gun, and then richocett into Isaac's RIG via electrical current, replenishing health. SOMEBODY HELP ME COME UP WITH AN ALTERNATE FIRE! D24-23 Bomb Grenade: A heavy duty grenade that can be held under a time limit, and thrown when ready by releasing the trigger, or the alt fire can throw it, as it will lock onto the target, emit a laser that lances the target, before exploding 1-2 seconds later. If the grenade is thrown before its detonation, the kinesis will disable its time counter until it is thrown, exploding on contact. If a grenade is dropped via RIG inventory, it can be picked up and used as a highly effective weapon with kinesis, it will not pin enemies, but gullet straight through them, bisecting an scattering bone, nerves, and organs. This method can be over and over, since it wasn't activated. G32-54CC4 Gatling Mini-Gun: A small, compact minigun that fires incredibly inaccurate shots at extremely high speeds, used at at advantage as an automatic weapon against crowds. The bullets stay buried in tissue, the alt fire, causes the bullets to instantly bore outside f the target, creating its nick name " the shallowed abyss" ADD YOUR OWN WEAPONS AND I WILL DECIDE IF THEY DESERVE TO STAY, DO NOT ERASE ANY WEAPONS! I WILL BE PISSED, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Category:Blog posts